


Untitled Chris Christie FatFic

by notashamedtobeme



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat fetish, Feedism, Masturbation, Other, belly play, bhm, doughnuts, feedee, feeder, feederism, ffa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notashamedtobeme/pseuds/notashamedtobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Christie really loves doughnuts... and himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Chris Christie FatFic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an untitled work in progress. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Inspired by Chris Christie eating doughnuts on Letterman, this is a fangirlish work of bullsh*t fiction. The characters are real people, who very likely do not engage in the activities described herein.
> 
> It would just be really hot if they did.

  
Chris left the studio via an exit at the rear of the building. There was no one around. No reporters, no fans, no constituents to please with parting words. It was already dark out, despite the fact that it wasn't very late. He got into his limo alone, and he was thankful for that. As a man of constant public appearance, he was more than relieved to have an opportunity to be alone with his thoughts.

 

"Man, I cannot believe I just did that… I ate doughnuts on Letterman." He laughed quietly to himself.

 

Christie's weight was constantly scrutinized. It had been for quite some time. From Corzine's campaign ad and Barbara Walter's straight-forward questioning, to Letterman's never ending barrage of fat jokes. He was pretty used to it.

 

"Oh well, this was my chance to show them that I don't let it bother me. I am who I am." He settled back in his seat. Feeling relaxed he unbuckled his belt, alleviating the pressure it had been putting on his midsection. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at himself.

 

"I kind of like who I am." He matter-of-factly stated as he placed his hands on his massive belly. He curled his fingers slightly beneath it, inducing a tingle of arousal that shot from that spot straight down to his groin. Yes, it was pretty safe to say that he liked himself a lot. Maybe even a little too much. Fighting back the urge to undo his pants took every ounce of decency and self-control he possessed, and became increasingly difficult by the minute. He spent the remainder of the ride caught somewhere between excitement and agony, desperately trying to keep his hands above his waistline. Needless to say, he couldn't wait to get home.

 

His mind raced as he walked through the front door. He questioned whether Mary Pat and the kids would be home. Then remebered that Patrick had a hockey game. Surely they'd still be there for a while. But what if he had urgent matters to attend to? He was, of course, the Governor of NJ and his work never seemed to end. No, if it were that urgent, he would have already been contacted. Anything else could wait, he decided as he removed his jacket. He hung it in the foyer and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh doughnuts guiding him through the dark halls. There they were. Sitting on the counter, the box he had bought earlier before heading out. Next to it laid a note:

 

Chris,

I'm sure you were wonderful, as always! Can't wait for it to air… We should be home around 8:30. I'll see you then. I love you, Baby!

                   ♥/Mary Pat

 P.S. The kids helped themselves to a few of these, but I'm sure there's still enough to have fun with. With or without me ;)

 

There was his answer. And an open invitation to the rest of the delicious doughy treats that he had already planned on consuming. He loved that she knew him so well.

 

He opened the box. Still eight left. Boston crèmes, jelly-filled, iced with sprinkles. They all looked amazing and he was absolutely starving. Hoping they would be enough to satiate his hunger and desires, he greedily snatched up a jelly-filled and began eating. He then poured himself a large glass of milk and left the kitchen.

 

He carried the box and glass to his favorite room. A place that was off-limits to everyone, except him and his wife. Behind a locked door in his office, presumed by all to be a closet, it was hidden well in the sprawling Mendham home. What they liked to think of as their sex room, it was sparsely decorated yet contained all the essentials. And everything was oversized. The couch, the bed, the chair, the TV... The fridge.

 

He placed the now half-eaten box and nearly empty glass down on the coffee table. He couldn't wait to get undressed. His dress shirt and tie were pulling on the back of his neck. His belt and pants felt incredibly tight. And as he started to undress he considered why it was that he felt the need to wear his pants so damn high. It really wasn't very comfortable. However, he realized he'd been doing it for too long to change now. The look suited him. Besides, how else was he supposed to show off that gorgeous lower belly? The thought excited him, and with half of a Boston crème in his mouth he finished stirpping down to his boxer briefs and sat down.

 

He leaned back, finished the doughnut, and let himself sink into the plush couch. He licked his fingers contently and massaged his finally free belly. He was in a rare state of absolute bliss. He closed his eyes and went to reach for another doughnut, his hand searching for the box that he swore he placed beside him.

 

“Shit...”

 

Sitting up wasn't going to be easy, it never was. The thought of having to do so made him miss his wife. She would never have made him get up. She loved to play out the fantasy of him being completely immobile. Always insisting that she bring him everything he could possibly need, encouraging him to remain sedentary. How he longed for that right now. He longed for her touch and her playful teasing. The thought was damn near enough to keep his ass firmly planted on that couch. But he wanted those damn doughnuts. So, despite the difficulties, he managed to sit himself up. He strained to reach the coffee table in front of him. His stomach pressed hard against his thighs, forcing them further apart. His lower belly brushed against his crotch as he grabbed for the box. He swiftly set it down beside him and removed his underwear. Tossing them aside, he leaned back once again. His right hand found a vanilla sprinkled doughnut. His left hand found its way to his, now hard, penis.

 

He stroked gently, touching the tip to his underbelly. “Fuuuuck...” He exhaled in pleasure. He felt like he could cum right then. But no… even though his time was limited, he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the doughnuts.

 

He slid one hand up and underneath his stomach. So big and so overwhelmingly heavy. He shoved the rest of the pastry into his mouth and brushed off the crumbs that had landed on his chest. That hand then proceeded to trace his silky silver stretch marks down to that spot just below his belly button… That spot that drove him absolutely wild. He rubbed the soft flesh in tiny circles with his fingertips, then embraced his entire belly. The soft fat squished between his fingers, spilling over his hands and forearms. He bounced it playfully and watched, felt, as it jiggled. It was almost too much for him to handle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
